kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanada Kihaku
'Character First Name' Kihaku 'Character Last Name' Sanada 'IMVU Username' SanadaKihaku 'Nickname (optional)' Phantom 'Age' 24 'Date of Birth' 05/06/76 A.N. 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yukigakurian 'Height' 6.0 'Weight' 80 KG 'Blood Type' AB - 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' A deep diagonal scar between his eyes above his nose - Obtained in battle during an S-rank mission in his days as a Jounin-''' '''Black scarred flesh accross his left arm obtained during the ceremony when he was chosen to be the next in line to Wield the Suzaku Spears, the Family Treasure. a smalls slash scar trough his right eye -Obtained when he lost his right eye in the battle to retrieve the sharingan of Castiel his wife, covered by the bandana he wears over his eye Microfactures all over his body from Training sessions with his younger siblings Hitomi and Kenshiro 'Affiliation' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality/Behaviour' when he was young he was a very energetic and happy kid. and when his younger sister wa sborn, he was overjoyed. he loved her right away, and always loved to play games with her. But when he was 9 a battle with spies that had infiltrated the village, took place. though the spies were killed. Kihaku and Hitomi lost their mother that day. Ever since that day Kihaku had becomed a closed person, who rarely talked anymore.Even to his sister he barely spoke.He only started to train extremely hard and because of his talent and skill graduated 2 years earlier then others of his class.Because of his talent, he had risen trough the ranks quikly and now even Leads the ANBU,while also serving the kage,who is his best friend and sworn brother. But even to this day, Kihaku still retains his calm and quiet side. Even in the worst of situations, he would never jump the gun without a plan.But over the years he had become highly protective of his younger sister especially after they also lost their father shortly after his promotion to Jounin when he was 18.Due to all those events Kihaku is highly protective and very wary of strangers from outside the village. 'Nindo (optional)' As long as i am alive. I wont let any of my friends die.( when his allies are in trouble and he stepps in to protect them) My Soul now burns brightly with the flames of Suzaku. That Not even Water can douse its flames!(when he starts getting excited in battle) 'Bloodline/Clan' the Sanada Clan: The Sanada Clan is a Clan from the Land of Iron, A strong willed and highly skilled family of Samurai they took part in several battles for their land over time, fighting off Missing Nin, Rogue teams of Shinobi and Criminals of all kinds, thus overtime the Sanada family became a Clan of worth by learning to fight off enemies by adapting and using all kinds of weapons. But some were tired of the life as Samurai and began to do Research into their most commons enemies:Shinobi. And so over time the Sanada clan started to develop its own Shinobi.of Wich almost all possessed a Wind/Fire Nature. But one day: while attacked on a mission Daga Sanada while he was fighting up close with his enemy suddenly found his enemy turning into a Dehydrated corpse wich were accompanied with great screams of pain. It was then learned that the Sanada clan possessed a Kekkei Genkai. They would call it Scorch Release. Kekkei Genkai: Scorch Release : is an advanced chakra nature Kekkei Genkai. This nature creates chakra that is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them a dessicated corpse. Family Sanada Hitomi (younger sister) 'Ninja Class ' Head of The ANBU / Right hand of the YukiKage 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' Suzaku Spears(Family Treasure) 'Strengths' Taijutsu , Speed 'Weaknesses' Handseals , Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Turqouise 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):15p = 30 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):20 = 10 ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):N/A Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):N/A Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3p = 9 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2p = 8 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): N/A Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):twinn Suzaku spears=10 Total: 67 Databook 'Jutsu List' 'Academy rank:' Transformation_Technique - E-Rank Clone_Technique - E-Rank Body_Replacement_Technique - E-Rank Rope_Escape_Technique - E-Rank Generic_Sealing_Technique E-Rank Genjutsu E-Rank Wind Release: Powerful Wind Wave - C-Rank Wind Release:Divine Wind - D-Rank Wind Release:Petal Dust Dance - B-Rank Wind Release:Spiralling Wind Ball - C-Rank Wind Release:Great Storm - A-Rank Wind Release:Vacuum Great Sphere - B-Rank Fire Release: Fire Release:Fire clone - B-Rank Fire Release:Fire Tiger Explosion - B-Rank Fire Release:Phoenix Sage Fire Technique - C-Rank Fire Release:Great Fireball Technique - C-Rank Fire Release:Running Fire - D-Rank Fire Release:Flame Bullet - C-Rank Scorch Release: Scorch Release:Extremely Steaming Murder - A-Rank Genjutsu: Demonic Illusion:Hell Viewing Technique - D-Rank Demonic Illusion:False Surroundings Technique - C-Rank Non- Nature Ninjutsu: Right eye Sharingan:Kamui - A-Rank Body Flicker Technique - B-Rank Kenjutsu: Kenjutsu:Wings Of Suzaku - C-Rank Taijutsu: Lariat - C-Rank Leaf Whirlwind - D-rank Leaf Gale - D-Rank Strong Fist - D-Rank Clone Spinning Heel Drop - C-Rank Fist of the Tiger - B-Rank(learning) 'Allies' YukiKagure, CastielCaoin , Sanada Hitomi 'Enemies' Murderer of his best friend Castiel's wife 'Background Information' Kihaku was born to Sanada Kasuga the 18th head of the Sanada clan and Sanada Mitsunari. He lived a calm and peacefull life. And when he was 5 , his mom and dad had a second child. a girl who they dubbed Hitomi.Kihaku loved his sister and spend every free moment that he wasnt training with his mother , playing with his younger sister. Kihaku had to train with his mother so much because if she were to die, he would become the new wielder of the Twinn Suzaku spears. The spears were their family treasure passed down from Generation to generation ever since they were wielded by their ancestor Yukimura Sanada.But that day came sooner then he had hoped. When Kihaku was 9 and Hitomi was only 4, their father died.A group of spies had infiltrated the village, why was not known. But they were caught by Their father and a few other members of the ANBU. It was a hard and long fight, and when it was over all the spies layed death, but so was their father.That day scarred and changed Kihaku for ever. From that day on, Kihaku was constantly training and while he still played with his sister, he barely spoke. He became a Quiet,closed off from the world kinda person. But because of how hard he was training and focussing on his studies. Kihaku proved to have great talent,wich led to him graduating at the tender age of 10 instead of the normal age of 12. It was after being placed on a team ,that Kihaku opened up for a bit, he and his teammates quikly became friends, especially Castiel who seemed to be missing an eye,became his best friend. Kihaku, Castiel and their teammate Toshiie constantly proved themselves to be Yuki their finest. But when Kihaku became 13 ,his mother who had remarried in the meantime had given birth to another son: Sanada Kenshiro their babybrother.Kihaku and Hitomi cared for their little brother alot, but Kihaku focussed himself on his missions and his training. He and his teammates Their skill allowed them to rise trough ranks quikly, causing them to already make Jounin at the tender ages of 16 and for his teammates 18.But a few Months after Kihaku his 18th birthday. He was helping his sister study,when a messenger arrived. The messenger told Kihaku and Hitomi, that theyre mother and stepfather were in hospital. It seemed they had caught a deadly dissease, but had kept it secret for a long time. And now the sickness was coming to claim them.They rushed to the hospital, but it was too late. Theyre mother and stepfather had passed away, causing Kihaku to change completely. With both there parents and their stepfather gone, he was all that was left. He would have to protect them,care for them and help them. He would have to fulfill the role of a parent for his younger sister and babybrother. From that day Kihaku would spend as much time with his family as he could and help them train . They also attended Castiel his wedding and Kihaku watched him,wondering if maybe one day , he would be able to find such love as well.Kihaku envied his friend. But he would never admit it out loud. Instead he swore to stand by his friend and help him protect his newfound family.When he finally became 20. The day had come,the Sanada elders summonned Kihaku to the Family shrine. In that shrine Kihaku underwent the Right of passage, as his left arm was plunged into the flames. Kihaku roared of pain. A Roar that echooed trough the entire village. Kihaku received immediate medical treatment on the spott and was forced off duty for a few weeks, while his arm recovered.During those weeks, he still assisted his Sister the best he could. When the burns had healed to the point of becoming black scarrs across left arm. he was again summoned by the Elders. Only this time his sister and baby brother were summoned as well. When they arrived ,they had found that all the members of the Sanada clan,that live in Yukigakure were present. Under all their eyes, Kihaku underwent the last part of the Ceremony and was appointed the 19th Head of the Sanada clan and the new wielder of the Twinn Suzaku spears,Their clan's most prized treasure. A few years had passed and Kihaku was now 23 when word arrived that War had broken out and they were summonned to the Battlefield. During the briefing they were informed to be cautious. The enemy was targetting people who possessed a Rare Dojutsu known as the sharingan. While Castiel and Kihaku headed out? Castiel filled him in,that his own wife possessed such a Dojutsu. They easily completed their mission ,but on their way back,Kihaku noticed his friend was acting strange and before he knew it he was told to hurry,that something was wrong. Kihaku merely nodded and dashed alongside his friend as fast as they could. But it was too late. When they arrived they quikly rushed inside only to find a man jump out the window. And on the ground layed Tatsumi,Castiel's wife.Beside her sat a young woman, Kihaku didnt know much of her, all Castiel had told him was that she was his long missing Sister Kairi. Kihaku just stood there frozen in shock,he watched his friend, his daughters and the young woman. But inside of him something snapped. Tatsumi was like a sister to him,just like Castiel was like a brother. Her loss pained him greatly, though he couldnt even begin to imagine how bad it must hurt for his friend and his family.When Castiel turned to him and in rage called for revenge,Kihaku merely nodded and said but one sentence.'' I will go with you."'' A few weeks later. Kihaku was sparring with his sister,who had recently been promoted to Jounin after her 18th birthday. When suddenly,Castiel came running towards him and told him, that he had found the killer. Kihaku merely nodded and hugged his sister,telling her that he would be back soon.Together they raced as fast they could the last place he was seen. It was just their luck that they encountered the man and his accomplice before even reaching said village. They engaged both men in a fierce battle. Kihaku was suprised by how strong these men actually were. And in the ehat of Battle, the men, tagteamed on Kihaku as one of the men their Katana's slashed him trough the right eye. Kihaku roared from pain,as he dropped his spears and in a moment of rage, Suddenly he focussed his chakra as 3 Magatama's appeared and swirled around him. theyre edge was pinkish red,and their core blazing white. And before his opponent could even blink,Kihaku lunged at him and launched the 3 magatama's into the man's body. He merely watched with a Sadistic smirk. As the man let out a hellish scream of pain. only to have them fade a few seconds later. All that was left was a mummified,steaming corpse. The man wearing the sharingan's,was so shocked and horrified. That he was wide open and Castiel easily struck him down.After they had performed some makeshift treatment to stop the bleeding.Castiel walked over to the dead man and took back his wife eyes.Both men returned to the village and in the days that followed Castiel,feelign guilty that his best friend lost his eye while helping him. He offerred Kihaku one of the sharingan's and he himself would have the other implanted. Kihaku agreed and shortly after the surgery, both men swore an Oath of brotherhood to each other. The Sharingan would eternally bind them together with each other, but also Tatsumi. In the weeks that followed his Sworn brother was promoted to Kage, who as first Task assigned Kihaku as his aide. But also as the Head of the ANBU special forces. And so the Story of these 2 men, their famillies and friends is about to truly begin. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Casual RP:Ramen Shop 25/02/13 Gate RP:a fated encounter or mere coincidence Casual RP Gate 15/03/13 Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: learning The Fist of the Tiger: 1/26 Learning Fist of the Tiger 2/26 Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' A Ghastly handprint ( Kihaku Sanada) Category:Jounin Category:Anbu Category:Founder